


The Lies We Spin

by RadioactiveRose



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint agree to fake date so that Natasha doesn't have to deal with unwanted advances anymore. But when Clint starts to forget that it's all just a sham, will Natasha realize that maybe she too wishes it were real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

“Am I allowed to-” Clint made a smooching gesture and Natasha shook her head, “No.” Clint frowned, “Not even a-” Natasha cut him off “No.” Clint sighed “What about-” This time Nat just put her hand up in the gesture of ‘silence’ “Barton, this is not friends with benefits here; this is a cohabitation which allows me to go about my business without worrying about unwanted advances.”  
Clint thought for a moment, “So…sex is off the table?” You had to give the guy some credit, he was persistent. Just as Natasha was about to punch Clint’s lights out a voice sounded from outside the door, “Lady Spider, Bird Man Captain of the America would like to speak with us.”  
~*~  
“And where exactly have you two been?” Steve said, snapping into his Cap voice, authority bubbling over in every word he spoke. Tony rolled his eyes; clearly he still had yet to warm up to the Captain.  
“Gee Capscicle, where have they been? Maybe trying to add a new member to our little family.” The way Tony said it set Clint’s teeth on edge, it also increased his anger level at an alarming rate, and Natasha looked at Tony with one of her special ‘Congratulations, you’ve just been added to the list’ looks. Tony smirked, “Ah, what was that? Looks like I hit a nerve, I assume I was correct then.”  
Before Natasha could even blink, Clint wasn’t beside her anymore, instead he was right in Tony’s face, the two having a stare down. “You better shut your mouth Stark, before I shut it for you.” Tony was about to open his mouth, but that’s when Steve came in-between the two, “Aw, look, you’re boyfriends defending you now.” Clint said mockingly at Tony, getting even for his earlier comment.  
Steve huffed and pointed to opposite sides of the room, “Go, now. You two need to get yourselves together, my team will not act like this.” Tony made a mocking ‘aye aye cap.’ As he sauntered off to a hot rod red chair in the corner, slumping down into it and lolling his head back.  
Did he have a hangover? After Clint took his seat, far away from Tony, Steve finally started the briefing, it was a bunch of bullshit about how they needed to learn how to work as a team or they would be no good in battle. Yeah, ‘cause learning how to associate with eachother would be sure to help them out on the battlefield. Clint preferred to keep a distance from everyone, in the words of Bruce Wayne he preferred to work alone, but he had no choice in this matter. Because Nick Fury was one scary person to have on one’s bad side…you did not want him hunting you down.  
“Dismissed.” Steve said as he came to the close of his little speech. Clint pretty much sprinted to his room, they had been staying at Tony’s place to get better acquainted with eachother, it was their first day and already Clint wanted to murder every last one of them…not Natasha though, no, never Natasha. No matter what other people thought, Clint would do anything to protect her, anything. After today, and their agreement, it had left him completely drained and he decided taking a nap wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Laying down, he let sleep overtake him.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is what's going to happen: Implications of future Steve/Tony, Nat and Clint being...well Nat and Clint, and planning of a date. Whenever that may be.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Natasha had asked Clint as she approached him while eating breakfast, although whether one would constitute orange juice and a cliff bar as breakfast could be considered questionable, “Do what?” Clint asked, taking a sip of his orange juice and almost spewing it on the counter and himself when Natasha had leaned against the counter in front of him sighing as if it were obvious, “First date, Cap’s given us the next two days off. Somewhere public, I was thinking the Blue Dragon across from the comic book store…yeah that’ll get a bunch of people talking, circulate it a bit, that way everything will spread much quicker…or maybe that pizza place across from the cinema…” Seeing that Clint was staring at her with a blank expression on his face, she decided to ask him exactly why he was acting weird. 

“It’s just…we agreed upon this less than 24 hours ago and now you want to go public with the whole thing.” Nat smiled, “Of course, the sooner the better.” Of course. “What? Stop looking at me like that, I just want to get this over with.” Natasha said, going over and making herself a cup of coffee. ‘Get this over with’ nice, that didn’t hurt at all. “Why me?” Clint asked, not in the ‘why god why’ sense, but as in ‘no seriously, why choose me?’ clearly Natasha understood because Clint was still siting calmly drinking his OJ instead of nursing a bloody nose. 

“You could have asked anyone, there are three other guys living here.” He continued. Natasha’s brow turned up, “Three? There are four, Clint did you get hit in the head or something.” Clint laughed, “Well, I mean I don’t think you’d be a fan if your boyfriend, fake nonetheless, decided to hulk out and destroy anything within a 50 ft. radius.” The smile spread easily across Natasha’s face, this is why she chose Clint, because despite everything, his tough macho man exterior, he was the easiest of them to get along with. 

“Well, Tony was an automatic no, he’s too much of a playboy, Thor has no idea what the world is like and speaks in a weird mix of Asgardian and English he also prefers fewer clothes than one would deem appropriate, and that leaves Steve, oh sweet innocent Steve. He doesn’t know what the hell’s going on; the other day I had to teach him how to turn on the computer and now he’s crack addicted to Google. Not to mention he would think it inappropriate to kiss a lady in public on the first date.” Clint nodded, he understood that, but still there lay something nagging in the back of his mind that Natasha wasn’t completely telling the truth. He pushed that thought aside as Steve strode into the room, he was rather cheery seemed a bit off. Oh, that’s right, the Cap was looking forward to this whole ‘month long team building’ exercise. He was trying to win Tony over, so far he wasn’t succeeding. 

“Have either of you seen Tony?” He asked, and they were a little worried for his wellbeing, because frankly if he wanted to talk to Tony while he was in his workshop with a bunch of dangerous objects, there was sure to be some spat between the two at some point. But Clint never was a big advocate of peace, “He’s been locked away in his workshop, modifying the suit.” Steve nodded in thanks at Clint. Natasha just looked at him, her coffee cup hiding the smile on her face. 

After the Cap left they returned to their previous topic of conversation. “You never gave me an answer, what do you want to do on the date?” Natasha asked, to which Clint just stared at her, clearing his throat he gave her a half smile, the corner of his mouth turning up, “Since when do you ask what someone else wants to do? Aren’t you the type to make plans and then respond with a ‘deal with it’ when someone’s against it?” It was true though, Clint had known Natasha for a long time, before the Avengers even, and she had always been the take charge type of person, not waiting for orders, sometimes even disobeying orders if it came to that. 

Nat put on the fakest smile he’d ever seen, “But dear, you are my boyfriend after all, I care about what you want to do.” Clint almost busted up laughing, but then he saw how Nat was still awaiting an answer. “Of course, but this time I’m fine with whatever you have planned.” She smiled, “Maybe we should tell the others? In case they have something planned for tomorrow.” Clint nodded, slipping off the barstool and wandering along the stairs leading down to Tony’s workshop, “I’ll go ahead and tell them.” He called over his shoulder. The archer had only been down to Tony’s workspace once before, and it was nice enough, although a bit scary to see that some things the government didn’t have at their disposal were lying around the counters, Tony just acting as if it were all normal. 

As he finally reached the landing he saw that there was a Captain America sized dent in the wall and shouts were being emitted from some far off corner of the workshop, the super soldier’s voice rang out clearly against Tony’s. Clint did an about face and walked back up the stairs, might as well leave them to their little tiff, gods they had so much sexual tension to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading :) Thank you all!


	3. The Observation

Clint walked back upstairs in a hurry, as he started to hear sounds from the kitchen, coming in closer proximity he saw Thor and Bruce, for lack of a better term, giggling. As soon as they saw him, they stifled their laughter and started making themselves busy, Bruce trying to clean the countertop and Thor looking around dazedly trying to think of something that would look inconspicuous, settling finally on making some toast, although Clint tried not to laugh as he failed. “You guys making bets again?” Thor almost smacked his head on the open cupboard as he snapped back around to throw an accusing glare at Bruce, as if he were the one that gave it all away. Bruce just shook his head and smiled, “Not a bet per say…more of an observation.” Clint knew where this was going, and for once he wished that the Director would pop out of nowhere and assign them something…no such luck. 

“You and Natasha then?” Bruce asked, and Clint really had to think a moment, because was it really him and Natasha? No, it wasn’t, it was just Natasha using him. He wished it wouldn’t have been that, but it was, and he just couldn’t stand that, so he just nodded his head and went along with it, listening halfheartedly to whatever Thor and Bruce were saying, instead he just sat there, thinking of his issues. All of them, one in particular though. 

Speak of the devil, he practically shouted as Nat walked into the room, looking like she always did, dressed to kill; just how Clint liked his women. It had only been a few moments since he had spoken with Natasha that day, but already she had changed from her ‘shields down I need my coffee’ morning attitude to her favorite ‘Go ahead, mess with me, I dare you’ persona. Either one Clint was fine with, but gods did she look amazing. She had changed from her sleep wear into, what he assumed, was a more comfortable outfit. She was now dressed in one of her infamous, long sleeved black V-neck shirts, and casual jeans with fuzzy socks on. Now, it was interesting if not slightly scary, that a woman wearing pink fuzzy socks could still come off as someone you’d never think to mess with. “Morning boys.” Natasha smirked as she lightly plopped onto the couch, picking up one of her favorite magazines and skimming through it.

The fact she had flicked a smile and wink at Clint showed the others how their relationship seemed to be. Thor and Bruce made no comment, except to say their greetings and go back to trying to make themselves busy so as not to be shooed to the next room. They were nosey ok? Who could really blame them, the gossip they could pick up at this moment was so tantalizing, and c’mon they were going to be stuck in a house with eachother for a month, a month. At some point Tony was going to have to come out of his workspace and then world war three would be a go. Bruce and Thor wanted to make sure that they lived life to the fullest until that inevitable moment came, and right now they were dying to know what the newfound couple’s topic of conversation would be; although they quickly launched into a new conversation with Clint, so as not to seem rude.

~*~

Natasha looked over at Clint, inspecting him almost, he might have had keener senses than her from being trained by Trick Shot and Swordsman, but in a more relaxed environment he didn’t even sense that she was watching him like a hawk, pun intended, observing him was a lot more fun than she thought, as he went back to speaking with Bruce and Thor, Natasha noticed exactly how at ease he was, the others might not have been able to tell the difference; but she could. 

There years in Russia had given her ample time to deduce almost everything that made him tick all the way down to the basics of how his body displayed how he was feeling. But of course, it had been a while since she had been able to really gaze upon him without the rush of adrenaline from battle clouding her mind and dulling her senses so they were just focused on one thing and one thing only, staying alive. Given the opportunity Natasha gazed at Clint intently now, drinking in his image almost. She realized then exactly how attractive he was, she wasn’t a vain person, depending on looks meaning everything when it came to being with someone, quite the opposite, she liked people for their personalities how they carried themselves and how they treated others, all those mattered more than looks. But Clint, he was handsome; she couldn’t help thinking it, because he was. He didn’t flaunt it either, wearing casual clothes that hung loosely, not so much so, but they definitely didn’t help to accent the well-defined muscle that Natasha knew he had. 

The one thing she would never tell Clint, was that there was another reason she had picked him, she had always had a hidden interest in the marksman, his prowess in marksmanship and his characteristics were deemed attractive in her mind, very much so. But, she knew that the only person Clint could ever love was that other S.H.E.I.L.D agent…what was her name again? Ah, that’s right, Barbara Morse. After all their shared history, Nat knew she didn’t compare to Bobbi. In a way, the proposals of this fake relationship benefit her more than she’d ever like to say. She knew she was a sick person for messing with Clint like this though, she still saw the looks he gave her, but she’d been getting looks like that all her life, did the fact they were coming from Clint make it different somehow? She found that very hard to believe.

~*~

Don’t look Clint, just don’t. He kept telling himself over and over again. He could feel Natasha’s gaze all over him; he tried to stay calm and not change to make it show that he knew her eyes were on him. He could tell though, how did she not know, after all their history, that he could sense that, sense her eyes on him. He listened halfheartedly to the conversation Bruce and Thor were having, they were debating something like ‘which was better, a zombie or a vampire’ to which Clint really had no idea how to respond. So they changed the topic a little bit. 

“You know I’ve been reading recently that there have been children that have been exhibiting mutations, allowing them to develop far beyond normal human standards, gaining abilities, or in laymen’s terms ‘powers’.” Bruce said rapidly, “Boy, would I love to meet one of them; I wonder how it all happens.” He continued on, and Clint just had to suppress the laughter, Bruce of all people wanted to know what it was like to have a mutation…it was almost as if he forgot he could turn into a huge green rage monster and possibly destroy half the city in the blink of an eye. Thor though was shaking his head, “There powers are no match for mine, for I am a-” 

“Yes Thor, we’ve all heard this story countless times, it’s really not even a story so much as it is a rant. Could you just for once give it a rest?” A voice interrupted, and to everyone’s surprise, upon turning around instead of seeing Tony and his sarcastic ass walking up the stairs from the workshop he was holed up in, it was Steve; he was holding an ice pack close to his temple. “Looks like the Super Soldier Serum couldn’t help you against one man in a modified suit of armor who doesn’t know what it means to ‘play nice’.” Bruce was getting cheekier by the day, maybe it was more sardonic than cheeky, but whatever it was Clint liked it; maybe this month was going to be more fun than he originally anticipated. 

“Hey, I warned you all that I didn’t play well with others. It was your fault for thinking I was kidding.” Came the response of Tony, who had followed Steve up to the living room/kitchen. “I see you got some ice on that wouldn’t wanna ruin that pretty face of yours now would we?” Tony said mockingly. He so wasn’t helping his case. Steve ignored his comment, seemingly having had enough of Tony’s mouthy reply’s, instead he did an about face and walk/stormed off to his guest room. To him this retreat was probably starting to seem like a bad idea. But to Clint, things were starting to get very fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just couldn't help but put that little thing in there with hints at the existence of the X-Men, I honestly grew up on that instead of the Avengers so I try to add it in there every chance I get. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I loved writing it. Now, please do stick around for the next chapter! Thank you!


	4. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't have much to say about this one, but lets just say the title of this chapter is key, like they always are, of course. Please do enjoy!

"What? What did I say this time?" Tony asked, as he flopped onto a seat near the TV and across from Natasha, he winked at her and she just turned the other way, ignoring his existence. Thor looked at him questioningly and was about to answer until Bruce pats him on the shoulder, "He's not being serious; he's being a dick." Thor nodded in a silent 'ah'.

Bruce then turned his attention back to Tony, he fixed Tony with a kinder gaze than most would, them both being geniuses they got along quite well. Tony even listened to Bruce, on occasion. "You know, you could at least try, for the sake of this team, and poor Steve's sanity. He's managed to win everyone over but you." Bruce stated calmly, all Tony did in response was to huff like a school boy that just got punished and had to sit on the wall and watch everyone else play during recess. "Maybe I don't want to be won over." Tony finally said in all seriousness. Bruce laughed and just shook his head, "All the years of a 'stress free' environment and I'm tossed in here with you lot."

They all shared a laugh this time, even Clint; to everyone's shock it was like he was becoming friendlier than he usually was. Truth be told, Clint was enjoying this time immensely, he was letting his guard down more than he would have liked though; more than he usually felt comfortable with.

After much commotion, Natasha and Clint found themselves alone again. Thor had gone off to explore the 'uncharted domain' i.e. Tony's house…could one really call it a house? Bruce heading off to help Tony downstairs in his workshop, him being the only one that Tony actually let into his sacred domain, unless you somehow managed to get the passcode from JARVIS, but that wasn't likely; and Steve was still silently sulking in his bedroom wondering why he couldn't get along with Tony, and was devising tactics on how to go about becoming friends with the other man. Although at this point, Clint was almost positive that the Captain didn't just have friendship on his mind, no one would be that determined unless there was some other motive; which there was.

As soon as everyone cleared out, Natasha figured she might as well stop and talk to her...talk to Clint. Trying to avoid any implications that she was looking forward to tomorrow, walking over to where he was sitting, she made herself comfortable on the barstool next to him. Just as she was about to speak to Clint he turned around and gazed at her with the most intense look in his eye, one that until today; she had ever had the pleasure of being the focus of.

"So, tomorrow 2:00 PM, the Blue Dragon across the street from Stan's Comics. Whadya say?" Clint said, finally speaking up, and for a moment Nat was utterly speechless, until she saw that ever present flicker in his eye and then she knew what this was all about, if they were going to 'date' then she knew Clint was doing all this just to prove that they needed to play their respective roles in the relationship. Nat was happy for a moment and decided she might as well play along. "I say, it sounds a lot like a date." That's when Clint faltered, clearly overthinking things like he always does. Nat smiled, and pat his knee lightly in reassurance. "I'm just playing with you a bit, loosen up Barton." Clint smiled, albeit a little unsteadily. "So…is that a-"

"That's a yes." Nat said Clint's smile matching her own grin, even though this was all supposed to be fake, she couldn't help but think somewhere along the lines Clint was beginning to think it were real, the scary thing was, so was she.

Clint knew it was a silly thing to make it seem as if they were in fact dating, but he couldn't help it really. He wanted to be with Nat, so he pretended in his mind, he also was taking advantage in a way of their newfound 'relationship', making it so that they fell into their respective roles. That's why he had 'asked her out'; even though everything was her plan from the beginning. He wanted this more than he was willing to let on. The only reason he hadn't suggested a real relationship years ago was because of Bobbi, she was his one his only his everything. They were one in the same really, Mockingbird and Hawkeye; quite the pair. But, Clint knew it was too good to last, he was right. Gods he had been such an idiot, she had cheated on him as soon as the opportunity had presented itself.

Now here he was, sitting alone in a room with his girlfriend/friend/teammate. What was the world coming to? Clint wouldn't be surprised if hell froze over right now…no? Not gonna happen? Darn and that would have made for some interesting topic of conversation too. Oh well, there was plenty of time for the thick void of silence that now filled the air to suffocate them. Nat kept looking through the magazine and not bothering to even glance up at Clint who was sitting there with his mouth hanging open slightly, very unlike the marksman.

He didn't like being ignored but he had no idea what to say, in the end he just settled for sliding of the barstool and walking down to the weight room to get some training in, Tony had modified his arrows. "See you for our date tomorrow then." He casually called over his shoulder. Maybe they both just needed some time to think.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come where Natasha and Clint are going on their 'date' see what ensues.

The first thing Natasha woke up to was the sound of cabinets slamming and Thor asking in a thundering voice “What is this flame keeper?” by now she was used to the way he spoke, so she knew that by ‘flame keeper’ he ment the stove. Bruce quickly explained to him the mechanics of stoves, with a little help from Tony. Nat realized then that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night, reading her gossip magazine…what? She _was_ a girl after all, and being surrounded by guys all day really made her wish Pepper would stop by so they could have a girls night out again; the last one having been filled with gossip, boy talk, and a movie marathon with homemade margaritas, and ending with them both crying in front of the TV as they watched the ending scene to _Casablanca_.

“Ah, good morning Lady Spider, I here you have quite the day planned with Bird Man.” Thor boomed, and really, that’s exactly what Natasha loved to hear as soon as she woke up, it was going to take a lot of getting used to, especially if after the month long ‘team building’ exercise they were all to take up new residence at the Avengers HQ.  

“Good morning.” She said with a yawn. “Your sources would be correct.”

She felt that today was going to be wonderful; except for the fact it was going to be a ruse. The past few days she had been in a daze of sorts really, half of her mind telling her this is what she’s always wanted, and the other part telling her that it was fake, that was the only thing that echoed on and on in her head ‘ _fake, fake, fake’_   and it really pained her. No matter what though, she planned to make the most of this extraordinary occasion.

[2 hours later]

With the mantra stuck in her mind, Nat casually skimmed through the greasy menu that was in front of her, trying her best not to touch it at all, it was covered with lord knows what. The Blue Dragon had been closed, Sunday being the only day they are ever closed. Apparently picking a dive for their first ‘date’ was not the greatest plan; and she suppressed commenting on the cockroach she just saw crawl out from behind one of the napkin holders at the opposite table.

“So, how was Rome?” Clint mumbled from behind his menu, he was referring to the mission she had been sent to take care off. It was an easy case and she’d been back in less than a week.

She had finally decided what she’d order, glancing at Clint, “You know, same old same old, nothing I couldn’t handle.” She answered, unable to stop the smirk that spread over her face. The notion that maybe he was asking all of this because he didn’t know what to talk about was rather cute, but she couldn’t understand how if they could talk with such ease under normal circumstances, then how could they be having difficulties now of all times. Of course the thought in the back of her mind was saying “Maybe because there are actual feelings involved here?” but that couldn’t be true, there had been feeling’s in Budapest too, “Can I take your order?” A cheery blond asked interrupting Natasha’s thoughts, after all maybe that was for the best.

-*-*-*-*-

Clint looked up, ordered for both he and Nat, and then of course. He was shocked to see her looking so…inquisitive. It was as if she were in deep thought. This gave him at least some time to look around some more. The restaurant was more of a dive than anything, but seeing as it was across a comic store, who could really expect much. It could attract business from the kids that went to get their latest issue. The seats were cracked and squeaked slightly, they were sitting in front of a window that had “Best Pizza!” scrawled in cursive with a curling spiral to emphasize the exaggeration. The only thing here that they had “The Best” of were the large mice crawling around the place, they looked so well fed a rat might even be afraid of them…unless they were rats, in which case Clint really wanted to get the hell out of here.

It didn’t help that they were getting all kinds of strange looks from people walking by Clint really did not appreciate the looks they were getting. Alright, let him re-phrase that, he didn’t much like all the looks _Nat_ was receiving; though she was completely unaware of said glances.

Pulling his sleeve back to check the time on his watch he was sure that the time was dragging on and on. After taking a few looks around it was clear they were either going to die from food poisoning or from silence.

It took them roughly 10 minutes to get their food, as they ate they made small talk. We’re talking ‘how’s the weather?’ small talk, it was slowly eating away at Clint as he tried not to jump out the window from sheer boredom. It couldn’t hurt much, he’d survived worse.

As if things couldn’t get more awkward they were coerced into signing some comics from several kids that walked in and wanted to know basically ever moment of their lives, in the end they were quickly shooed away by the waitress as she came to take away the plates and ask if they wanted dessert. 

“So, uh pie?” Clint asked Nat as she messed with a lock of her hair she nodded and the waitress walked off.

It took even longer than expected, this time they just sat in silence but not the comfortable silence that Clint was used to. As the cherry pie was sat in front of them with two forks he debated just going along with the silence, but then he saw the flicker in Nat’s eyes and at that moment he decided screw it all.

“You know what Nat, this is bullshit and we both know it, cut the shit and can we just talk? Like this isn’t a date, you know it’s never this complicated. Just talk to me Nat.” he blurted out, Nat’s eyes flicked up to meet his and for a moment Clint wondered if maybe he was out of line, but then Natasha grabbed one of the forks and scooped up some of the whipped cream that was clumped on top of the pie, and tapped the top of Clint’s nose with it, leaving the whipped cream there she laughed.

“Alright Hawk, whadya wanna talk about? I heard Bruce and Tony were making something powerful enough to hack into any cell phone within spitting distance. How bout we start with that?” Nat smiled, and Clint felt like for the first time all day something was finally going right.

~*~

They talked like that for the rest of the time, taking at least an hour to eat one slice of pie. They ate very slowly; their mouths were otherwise occupied, not by kissing of course that’d be saved for another time and a better place. But what they were doing ment a lot more and as Clint paid the bill and held the door open for Nat he knew that if nothing else this felt right. Stepping out into the night, the cool air greeting them and ruffling Natasha’s hair, they skipped out on the car that Tony said would be there to pick them up but instead they walked back to the Avengers HQ.

All in all, a great first (fake) date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
